


Love Bites

by Garfanix



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garfanix/pseuds/Garfanix
Summary: Sun wakes in the middle of the night to find that Neptune has some nighttime activities...





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so I have no idea how to write so I'm just gonna go for it and hope for the best also I'm using vampire lore from the film series Underworld which I do not own anything from it. Let me know what you think!

Sun awoke from his slumber after feeling the cold air of his dorm room freezing his skin. He rolled over to see that the window was wide open

"Neptune why is the window open? It's not even hot" Sun whined

When he got no response he checked the alarm clock on his bedside table, 1:26am, Sun guessed that Neptune was asleep so he reluctantly got out of bed to close the window until he noticed something. The bed which his teammate usually occupied was...well...unoccupied. "where is he?" Sun mumbled as he begun to think.

Sun jumped out of his mind to the noise of a loud scream from a man. 'Shit Neptune!' Sun thought as he grab his jacket and jumped out the window into the nearby tree. He climbed down and started his search with his heart pumping hard through his chest. Then he saw it....a dark silhouette of a student around Sun's age being held by another electric blue haired student who's mouth was on the others neck. Sun rolled his eyes

"Neptune I know you're gay but do you really need to suck every neck you see?" Sun said wishing Neptune would actually notice him and maybe suck his neck.

As Sun walked closer he froze still, the unnamed student wasn't moving and there was blood on his neck where.....where Neptune's mouth was...

"Neptune?" Sun shook

Neptune's eyes darted up and saw Sun standing there as white as a ghost. Neptune's eyes widened and dropped the now bloodless student.

"Sun! I...I..." Neptune stuttered before running away 

"Neptune!!!!" Sun shouted after him

A couple of hours later Sun found Neptune sat on a nearby bench. "Neptune?" He nervously asked

"I wished you never saw me like this" Neptune sighed as he put his face into his hands

"Like what? I have so many questions!" Sun raised his voice

Neptune sighed "yes I'm a vampire before you ask, no I'm not hundreds of years old and I never told you because I'm a monster"

Sun sat down next to Neptune and put his arm around Neptune's shoulder "you're not a monster Neptune" Sun smiled "Besides vampires are sexy"

Neptune looked up so his eyes met Sun's, the was a tension in the air but it wasn't negative it was relaxed until their lips touched, to Neptune he felt nothing like this before like a sense of safety and felt accepted but to Sun his mind was completely blown especially when the kiss got more and more passionate, Sun's tongue licked across Neptune's soft lips begging for entry and when Neptune complied moans could be here from both boys until Neptune broke the kiss and started kissing down Sun's neck sending Sun into pure bliss but accidently making a small cut which started to bleed.

Neptune almost lost control and whispered into Sun's ear making Sun's hair stand up on end

"You know...Love bites" Neptune whispered before opening his mouth and preparing to bite into Sun's neck.


End file.
